Adrenaline Rush
by ninjaturtlelover34
Summary: Raph is pumped, he has a way to help get rid of his energy, Leo.


It really hadn't been that long since training, it was only 8:00 in the morning, and Raph was feeling pumped, he just wanted to get into a fight just to be in action, he jumped up in the air and did a roundhouse kick and smiled widely, his beautiful golden eyes showing he was all too happy. He ran down the hall and jumped into the kitchen. He seen Leo sitting on the couch, and he smiled. He was feeling light headed, so he wasn't really thinking clearly due to the adrenaline rush. He quickly made his way toward Leo, smiling as he did. He reached the back of the couch and got on his knees to where Leo's head was in line with his chest. He slowly reached forward and placed his hand on Leo's plastron and ran it down to his belt. Leo jumped in alarm and looked back at Raph while trying to move away, but Raph grabbed him and held him in place.

"Raph, what are you doing!"

The red banded turtle smiled as he slowly ran his hand back up Leo's plastron to his jaw.

"Jus' bored Leo, care to entertain me for a lil while?"

Leo struggled against Raph's hold but it was no use, he felt Raph's fingers run along his jaw and he looked up at his younger sibling.

"Raph, what are you doing? Whatever it is, cut it out, this isn't funny!"

Raph smiled widely then jumped over the couch and landed in Leo's lap. He started slowly moving his hips back and forth against Leo's groin.

"C'mon Leo, you know what I'm doin', just sit back and enjoy it will ya?"

Leo continued to struggle and tried to push Raph off of him, but the red banded turtle was quicker. He grabbed Leo's hands and pinned them above his head. Leo stared into his brothers eyes, clearly not happy.

"Raphael, stop this now I mean it!"

Raph wasn't listening. He smiled widely and used one hand to restrain Leo's hands and reached down with the other and slowly ran it across Leo's lower plastron. Leo gasped and shut his eyes tight. He didn't understand why Raph was doing this, but oddly he liked the way Raph was touching him, the way he was being spoke too. He couldn't understand why, but he knew he shouldn't. He tried struggling but had no luck. Raph smiled down at him then leaned down and licked his older brother's neck, earning a loud gasp from the fearless leader. Leo had all sorts of warning signs going off in his head, he knew this shouldn't be happening, but, he didn't want to stop it, but at the same time he wanted too.

"Raph...stop. This is wrong, what are you doing?"

Raph licked Leo's neck again, then bit down, particularly rough, causing Leo's eyes to snap open and a gasp to escape his soft, green lips. Raph smiled and started licking again. Leo was trying his hardest not to concentrate on what that soft tongue was doing to him, he tried to ignore the growing hardness in his lower plastron, but it was becoming to much to bare. Raph leaned up and looked at Leo, who was breathing heavily and staring at him with wide eyes. Smiling widely, Raph leaned down and kissed Leo on the lips. Leo's eyes grew even wider as he felt Raph's lips touch his. He tried to move, but Raph had him securely pinned, and oddly, he liked it. Leo tried to calm himself down and make himself snap back to reality but it was too late as he realized that he was kissing Raphael back. Leo closed his eyes and ran his tongue over Raph's as they began to kiss passionately. Raph quickly broke the kiss but kept his lips close to Leo's.

"See, told ya you'd enjoy it Fearless."

Leo pressed his lips to Raph's again, his mind no longer telling him that this was wrong, that what they were doing wasn't right, all he could think of was that he wanted Raph. Raph pushed his tongue past Leo's lips and licked his tongue, Leo moaned and rubbed his groin against Raph's, making the turtle in red grin widely.

"You hard Leo, bet you want more huh?"

Leo whimpered and nodded.

"Yes...Raph..."

Raph smiled and with his free hand, reached down and freed Leo's erect cock from his lower plastron. He applied firm, slow strokes to it, making the fearless leader lean his head back and moan loudly. Raph smiled evilly then leaned down and started kissing and biting Leo's neck. Leo moaned again and again as he felt Raph's teeth bite into his neck and his rough hand stroked his hard erection.

"Oh god...Raph...oh my..."

Raph looked up and kissed Leo's jaw.

"You like this, you do don't ya, well I got a treat for ya."

Leo looked at him as he let go of his cock and stood up, then stood on his feet on the couch, his groin directly in front of Leo's face. Raph smiled down at him then reached down and pulled out his hard, erect cock. Raph placed a hand on the back of Leo's head and pushed him toward his cock slightly.

"Suck me...now!"

Leo looked up at his younger brother then without hesitation took Raph's ten and a half inch cock in his mouth. Raph leaned his head back and moaned as he felt Leo's warm, wet mouth slid along his throbbing cock. Leo moved down slowly, careful not to choke himself on Raph's massive size, then moved back up, then went back down again, swirling his tongue the best he could around Raph's thick shaft. Raph moved Leo's head back and forth, while lightly thrusting into his mouth. It felt so good, it was warm, it was wet, and it felt so right. Leo continued to suck Raph's massive cock while reaching down to stroke his own cock, although it wasn't as big as Raph's, 10 inches was pretty big. Raph moaned as Leo ran his tongue over the head of his cock, he was getting close to an orgasm, but he didn't want this experience to end that quickly. Leo continued to suck Raph's 10 and a half inch cock and started to stroke it as he did but Raph pushed him off, then moved him off the couch and made him get on all fours. Leo looked behind him to see Raph positioning his cock to fuck him. Leo looked forward and closed his eyes tightly as he felt Raph's thick, hard cock push into his ass. Raph groaned and began to slowly fuck Leo.

"Oh fuck...Leo...fuck..."

Leo grunted as he felt Raph thrust in and out of him, ignoring the stabs of pain Raph's massive cock brought as the turtle in red fucked him, stretching his entrance to where it hurt badly. Raph increased his thrusts, feeling Leo's tight ass and warm walls slid against his thick cock was almost too much for him, but he could handle it. The hot headed turtle closed his eyes tight as he finally started thrusting in and out of his older brother as fast and as hard as he could.

"Fuck...oh fuck Leo...fuck...so...fuckin'...tight...oh fuck yeah..."

Leo moaned as he began to rock back and forth with Raph's hard thrusting.

"Oh god Raph...R...Raph..."

Raph groaned and continued to fuck his older brother furiously.

"Ya fuckin' like that, ya like it when I fuck ya huh, fuckin' tight...god...fuck..."

Leo moaned and began to stroke his cock, Raph was now practically slamming his cock in Leo's ass. He felt his climax coming and he pulled out of Leo and vigorously stroked his cock all the way from the head, to th hilt. Raph gave a loud grunt before cumming all over Leo's ass. Leo felt Raph's climax and stroked himself until a loud moan escaped his lips as he cummed, his cum covering his plastron in white liquid. Leo bent his head and breathed deeply, so very happy he had release, but his eyes widened as he felt Raph flip him over onto his back. Leo stared at his younger brother, wide eyed.

"R..Raph?"

Raph quickly bent down between Leo's legs and grabbed his cock and took it in his mouth. Leo gasped then moaned and his hips involuntarily thrusted upward, making his cock thrust into his brothers mouth. Raph sucked Leo's cock quickly, stroking it as he ran his tongue over his shaft and head. Leo moaned loudly as he panted. Raph reached down and began to stroke his cock back to hardness as he continued to take his brother's cock in his mouth. Leo thrusted his cock into Raph's mouth, feeling Raph's soft tongue slid over his hot, burning shaft, making his climax come quick as he cummed in his brothers warm, waiting mouth. Raph sucked and licked Leo's cock as he swallowed his brothers sweet, sticky juices, loving the taste that it gave on his tongue. Raph took Leo's cock out of his mouth, then hoisted his brother onto his knees, then stood up and grabbed Leo's head and forced his mouth onto his hard, throbbing 10 and a half inch cock. Leo was tired but he happily sucked Raph's cock, running his tongue over his thick, hot shaft, teasingly licking the head. Raph moaned loudly and thrusted into Leo's mouth, practically fucking his face. Leo felt Raph's long cock slid down his throat again and again, making him almost gag. Leo took Raph's cock out of his mouth, then stroked it quickly with his right hand, then continued to suck it as he did. Raph moaned and thrusted wildly into Leo's mouth.

"Fuckin' suck me...aw fuck yeah, fuck! FUCK!"

His climax came quick, he pulled his cock out of his brother's mouth and stroked his thick cock as he cummed all over Leo's face. Leo opened his mouth, allowing some of the cum to go in, but most of it went on his face. Raph finished cumming and fell to his knees, exhausted, then rested his head against Leo's shoulder. Leo did the same and they kneeled there, breathing heavily. Raph looked at Leo and smiled.

"Told ya you'd like it..."

Leo laughed and smiled.

"Yeah...I did..."

Raph laughed and they got up, then went to clean up, a new emotion between them that was neither hate nor annoyance, the emotion, was love.


End file.
